Surprise! My Love is Not a Lie
by yuki-maria.24
Summary: BL alerts!


**Surprise! **

~ My Love is Not a Lie ~

* * *

Awan hitam mulai mengelubungi Cross Academy. Padahal hari masih siang, tapi berkat awan hitam itu, gelap pun mulai datang. Para murid Day Class masih dalam kelas, kebosanan jelas tertulis di wajah mereka. Menunggu pelajaran terakhir itu cepat selesai agar mereka bisa segera 'berkumpul' mengelilingi Night Class yang menuju kelas.

Sementara itu, Night Class, Asrama Bulan…

"Ichijo," terdengar suara serak basah Kaname. Ichijo yang sedang merapikan dokumen-dokumen menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ya, Kaname?" ujarnya ramah. "malam ini…persiapkan segalanya…" ucap Kaname pelan, tapi jelas. Ichijo tersentak. Lalu tersenyum. "Aku mengerti." Jawabnya.

* * *

***

* * *

Waktunya Night Class masuk kelas. Sudah tentu, semua murid perempuan Day Class bergerombol di depan gerbang. Seperti semut-semut yang ribut mengelilingi sebutir gula (tapi kali ini gulanya banyak). Tentu saja, para anggota kedisiplinan; Yuuki Cross dan Zero Kiryuu sudah berjaga di depan gerbang dan menghadang mereka semua.

"Berhentii…! Kalian tidak boleh melewati lebih dari inii!!" Yuuki berusaha keras menahan dorongan para anak perempuan.

"Huuhh! Cuma sebentar kok! Hanya minta foto sekali saja!!" seru salah seorang gadis. "Tidak tetap tidaakk!!" Yuuki tidak kalah. Pintu gerbang pun dibuka. Sekelompok murid-murid berseragam putih yang cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan itu berjalan dengan elegan. Aura serta charisma mereka sangat dahsyat. Sampai-sampai semua anak perempuan yang sejak tadi ribut itu sempat tercengang (termasuk Yuuki).

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!! Kak Idol!!!" tiba-tiba para anak perempuan kembali 'sadar' begitu melihat sosok Hanabusa Aidou yang langsung pasang senyum lebar begitu mendengar namanya diteriakkan.

"Sore, kuncup-kuncup bungaku yang cantik…bagaimana kabar kalian?" Aidou tanpa segan-segan menyebarkan feromonnya. Para penggemar Aidou wajahnya langsung memerah dan berteriak histeris, "BAIIKK SEKALIII ~". Aidou tertawa kecil lalu berkata lagi, "kalian sangat cantik hari ini. Maukah selanjutnya kalian mekar untukku?". Dan tentu saja, jawaban dari para anak perempuan lebih histeris lagi. "MAUUUUU!!!!!".

Aidou tersenyum nakal lalu mendekati Yuuki yang kembali sibuk menahan anak-anak perempuan. "Bagaimana kabar bunga yang sudah terlanjur mekar ini?" Aidou memeluk Yuuki sambil menggodanya. Yuuki secepatnya meronta-ronta. "Kak Aidou apa-apaan sih! Lepaskaann!!" seru Yuuki. Sementara para penggemar Aidou dibakar api kecemburuan dan kebencian melihatnya.

"Aidou," Kaname berbicara. Aidou dan Yuuki menoleh. "Ya, Tuan Kaname?" jawab Aidou. "lepaskan tanganmu itu darinya." Kaname melirik ke sepasang tangan Aidou yang masih menempel di pinggang Yuuki. "A-ah, baik…maaf." Aidou buru-buru melepas tangannya. Sementara Yuuki yang merasa sudah dibela Kaname pun tersipu-sipu. Kali ini giliran para penggemar Kaname yang menatap Yuuki penuh kebencian (meski yang ditatap nggak menyadari). Zero dan sisa murid Night Class yang lain hanya bisa 'menonton' tanpa dapat berkomentar.

"Ayo." Kaname berjalan melintasi para murid Day Class. Diikuti murid-murid Night Class, termasuk Aidou.

"Kak Kaname!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara nyaring Yuuki. Kaname menoleh. "Terima kasih banyak!!" Yuuki membungkuk sopan dengan wajah memerah. Kaname tersenyum lembut padanya. Wajah Yuuki semakin merona. Begitu juga para murid Day Class DAN Night Class yang melihatnya. Lalu sosok berkharisma itupun berlalu.

"Apa-apaan sih?" Zero menjitak kepala Yuuki. "Aduhh! Sakit 'kan! Zero!!" Yuuki langsung 'sadar' dari 'mimpi'-nya. "Haahh, sudahlah. Ayo. Ngapain lama-lama disini?" Zero berjalan santai. Yuuki hanya bisa mencibir, lalu tersenyum melihat sikap Zero itu.

* * *

***

* * *

Malam harinya, ruang tamu pribadi kepala sekolah…

"Hah? Perkumpulan malam Night Class?" Yuuki mengernyitkan dahi. Yuuki dan Zero dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolah ke ruangannya. "Ya, kalian tahu?" tanya Kepala Sekolah. "E-eh…begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?" balik Yuuki bertanya.

"Perkumpulan malam ini biasa dilaksanakan pada tengah malam, ketika Night Class sudah bubar, mereka langsung berganti pakaian dan berkumpul di suatu tempat di Asrama Bulan." Jelas Kepala Sekolah. "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Zero.

"Euh…begini," Kepala Sekolah berdiri dari duduknya, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "kalian akan 'menjaga' acara itu…atas permintaan langsung dari Kaname Kuran." Yuuki dan Zero seperti menahan napas selama tiga detik begitu mendengar nama Kaname Kuran.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Yuuki. "Karena malam ini akan sangat special. Mereka tidak ingin sesuatu diluar rencana terjadi." Jawab Kepala Sekolah. "sangat…special?" Yuuki mulai merasa penasaran. "Ya." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum ceria seperti dirinya yang biasa. "Terus?" Zero memotong. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Kepala Sekolah tersenyum. "Ini rencananya…"

Kamar asrama Aidou…

"Hah? Perkumpulan malam?" Aidou yang baru selesai mandi menengok ke sepupunya itu. "Ya," jawab Kain. "Mendadak sekali. Tumben…ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Aidou sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "entahlah. Perkumpulan kali ini dipimpin Tuan Kaname." Braaak! Begitu mendengar nama Kaname disebut, Aidou langsung gemetaran. "Tu-Tuan Kaname yang memimpin??!!" serunya. "….iya." jawab Kain yang sempat bengong melihat reaksi Aidou. "IKUT!! AKU PASTI IKUT!!! TUAN KANAMEEEE~" Aidou bersenandung sambil berlari kecil ke lemarinya. Sementara Kain masih terus bengong melihat sepupunya itu. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas.

Kamar Kaname…

"Kanameee, semua persiapan sudah siap! Para 'Guardians' juga sudah _stand by _di depan gerbang." Ichijo muncul dengan wajah ceria. Kaname menoleh dan tersenyum. "Bagus. Terima kasih." Ujarnya. "Tidak masalah~" Ichijo menjawab dengan senyumnya yang lembut itu.

Akhirnya, menjelang perkumpulan malam…

"Uwah…Night Class nggak tanggung-tanggung tebar pesona ya…" gumam Yuuki sambil melirik murid-murid Night Class yang sudah berkumpul. "Jangan lengah." Ucap Zero. Yuuki langsung mencibir. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sudah ia kenal, yaitu Ichijo, dengan senyuman mempesonanya.

"Selamat malam, Yuuki-chan. Kamu manis sekali hari ini." Ichijo menyapa Yuuki sambil tersenyum ramah. Yuuki yang malam itu tidak mengenakan seragamnya, melainkan gaun selutut warna putih berpita yang manis, dan rambutnya terjepit pita putih yang cantik, tersipu malu ketika dipuji Ichijo.

"A-ah…selamat malam Kak Ichijo. Hari ini Kak Ichijo juga terlihat tampan sekali. Eeehh…" Yuuki yang kelepasan bicara langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya yang semakin memerah itu terlihat makin manis. Ichijo refleks tertawa kecil.

"Haha, terima kasih Yuuki-chan." Ichijo mengelus kepala Yuuki dengan lembut. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Zero yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh. "Selamat malam, Kiryuu-kun. Terima kasih sudah mau datang ya!" sapa Ichijo ramah. Zero tidak menjawab. Baik Yuuki maupun Ichijo hanya bisa terdiam.

Setelah semua murid Night Class berkumpul, kecuali Kaname Kuran, acara perkumpulan malam Night Class pun, segera dimulai…

* * *

***

* * *

`Perkumpulan malam Night Class…

"Lhoo? Tuan Kanamenya manaa? Akatsuki! Kau bohong padaku yaa?!" Aidou menatap tajam sepupunya. Kain yang sedang bersama Ruka menoleh dengan ekspresi datar. "Tidak kok, pasti datang." Jawabnya. "Hee? Tapi mana? Mana? Mana?" Aidou sibuk celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari, mencari sosok yang paling dipuja dan dihormatinya.

"Sabarlah sedikit!" seru Ruka agak keras. Aidou langsung cemberut. "Apa sih! Tumben-tumbennya kau tenang begitu! Biasanya kalau menyangkut Tuan Kaname, kau juga heboh kan!" balas Aidou. Wajah Ruka memerah. "A-apa? Heboh katamu? Sem-sembarangan! Huh! Ayo!" Ruka menarik tangan temannya dan pergi. Sementara Aidou ikut mencibir dan membuang muka. Kain yang melihat keduanya hanya bisa menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba Night Class ribut. Aidou segera waspada akan sekitar (baca: mencari keberadaan Kaname). Dengan sigap, sepasang mata vampire Aidou menangkap sosok pemuda tampan yang terlihat elit dan elegan, yang tak lain adalah Kaname Kuran, _pureblood vampire _yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Aah! Itu Tuan Kaname!! Dia memakai jas!! Tampannya!" seru Aidou girang. Kain tidak bereaksi. Kaname memang terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya, memakai jas hitam-putih yang rapi dan terkesan sangat mahal itu. Di sebelah kanannya berdiri Ichijo yang tidak kalah menawan, dan sebelah kirinya berdiri Seiren yang setia mendampingi Kaname. Kaname mulai berjalan ke arah Aidou dan Kain –atau lebih tepatnya Aidou-.

"eh? Di…dia…kesini?! Wa…wa…wa!" Aidou terlihat gugup. Ketika Kaname 'tiba' di depan Aidou, Aidou langsung berlutut padanya. "Tuan Kaname…" ujarnya. Kaname memberi sinyal ke Ichijo, lalu Ichijo tersenyum dan memberi aba-aba ke Yuuki dkk, yang sudah siap di tempatnya.

"Angkat wajahmu, Aidou…" terdengar suara dingin Kaname. Aidou perlahan-lahan berdiri dari posisinya, dengan wajah agak memerah karena gugup. Begitu mata Aidou 'tertangkap' mata Kaname, terlihat…wajah Kaname yang tersenyum lembut. Aidou yang tercengang melihatnya, tidak menyadari seluruh Night Class yang berkumpul di sekelilingnya (plus Yuuki dan Zero), lalu…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIDOU!!!" seru mereka semua bersamaan. Aidou langsung sadar dan melihat sekitarnya, teman-temannya tertawa-tawa sambil mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

"E…eh?" Aidou masih belum benar-benar 'sadar'.

"Aidou…" dalam suasana berisik itupun, Aidou masih bisa mendengar suara Kaname. Segera Aidou berbalik, dan menemukan Kaname membawa kue tart cokelat dengan bertuliskan 'happy birthday aidou' diatasnya.

Aidou sulit mempercayai semua itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika Kaname –masih dengan senyum lembutnya yang sangat jarang itu-, menyalakan lilin di kue tart itu dan memberi isyarat pada Aidou untuk segera meniupnya. Sekeliling mereka juga mulai ribut dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Aidou. Aidou menutup mata, lalu bersiap meniup lilin di kue tart itu, tiba-tiba…

CUP!

Aidou segera membuka mata ketika ia merasakan bibir seseorang di bibirnya. Terlihat sosok Kaname yang mematikan lilin dengan tangannya dan bibirnya yang menempel di bibir Aidou. Sementara itu, Night Class yang tadi ribut-ribut sudah menghilang karena takut mengganggu (memang itu rencananya). Aidou yang terbawa suasana tidak menarik bibirnya, dengan wajah merona, dia membalas ciuman Kaname.

Yuuki dkk dibalik semak-semak….

"Kyaaa! Menyebalkaann! Aku juga mauu! Kak Kanamee!!" isak Yuuki. Zero kehilangan kata-kata.

"Huhuhu, aku juga ingin dibegitukan saat ulang tahun!!" sambung Ruka, tak kalah opera sabun seperti Yuuki. Kain yang disebelahnya, juga kehilangan kata-kata seperti Zero.

"Rima juga mau?" tanya Shiki. Rima menggeleng. "Ngga butuh." Jawab Rima singkat dan dingin. "kalau begitu Shiki buat aku saja ya?" tiba-tiba muncul Ichijo diantara mereka. Rima terdiam sejenak, lalu… "yah, asal **** tidak di ***** saja…" (jujur, saya sendiri bingung apa yang di sensor? ==") jawab Rima. Shiki pun langsung dibawa kabur oleh Ichijo.

Setelah 50 menit berciuman (hah?), Aidou dan Kaname mulai kehabisan napas, lalu menarik bibir mereka.

Aidou yang masih memerah malu, menatap ke Kaname, yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Wajah Aidou semakin memerah, lalu melihat kebawah. Kaname meraih pipi Aidou, lalu menatap sepasang mata cowok itu dalam-dalam,

"Aidou…aku suka kamu…" ujar Kaname penuh perasaan. Aidou terbelalak tak percaya, lalu menangis saking senangnya. Aidou langsung memeluk Kaname dengan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus.

"Aku…juga suka Tuan Kaname…" isaknya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!!!!" jerit Yuuki dan Ruka dibalik semak-semak, lalu keduanya pingsan. Zero dan Kain, dengan wajah datar, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Sementara Kaname dan Aidou masih berpelukan dengan mesra.

_**THE END**_

**A/N :**

**minna-san ~**

**Sankyuu buat yg udah mau baca! Padahal ceritanya gaje begini … =="**

**Hohohoho~ *knp ktawa?***

**Akhir ceritanya saya bikin dgn SANGAT SPONTAN. Asal ngetik aja, tau-tau udah selesai! Hahayy~**

**Soalnya dari berbulan-bulan yang lalu, bingung mau ngelanjutin kaya gimana! =="**

**Yah, pokoknya udah jadi! Hehe. Kalau sukaa, tolong di review yaaa~ ^.^**

**Sankyuu minna-san ~**


End file.
